


Kiss me as lovingly

by PureVoDkAx



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Threesome, gay sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureVoDkAx/pseuds/PureVoDkAx
Summary: Just pointless smut because this fandom needs more male!reader stuff and I want to deliver.I haven't written anything in long time and you can see that, BUT towards the ends you also can see that I got the hang of it.Not proof read I'm lazy and for me it isn't a big deal if there is few mistakes.Feedback is welcome.





	Kiss me as lovingly

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n/n) = Your nickname

You watched as Richard and Paul kissed on stage once again. Richards eyes were on you, looking straight into your soul where you stood on the side of the stage. You gave him a mischievous smirk as he separated from Paul, who turned to walk back to his mic, giving you a wink. 

You’ve dated Richard for a month now. He was very thoughtful and asked you many times if it was okay for him to kiss Paul on stage, which you answered with: “You better!” 

You three had managed to make an inside joke of having threesome. When Till first time heard you joking about it, he asked if Paul had turned gay, poor Till didn’t understand it was a joke. Although now days he jokes about it more than you. 

_

The show was done and you decided to go and wait Richard to his dressing room, where he would meet you before meet n greet. As you waited you decided to play around with one of Richards guitars he uses to warm up before show. It wasn’t plugged in, thankfully, so the raw and silent sound of electric guitars strings played only for your ears. You were far from as skillful as Richard but knew your way around few chords and songs. 

“Play Paranoid!” Richard laughed as he entered the room, coming to sit beside you on the couch. You placed the guitar to lean against the armrest and turned a bit around to face him. “Hahaha. Maybe next time.” 

Richard gave you a sweet quick kiss on the lips and then leaned his head on your shoulder, smudging the sweaty bronze paint on your shirt and neck. “If you just kissed me as lovingly as you do Paul.” You joked, earning a playful slap on your side, and felt Richard huff on your neck. 

“Want to come hang around the MnG?” He asked, you pondered for a moment and nodded, standing up and following him. 

_

“(y/n)! Wait up!” You heard Paul yell somewhere and whipped your head around looking for the source. The man jogged to you at the hotel cafeteria and took swig of his water. “What you doing here?” He asked. 

“Just catching some snacks while Reesh takes shower. You?” Picking up your snacks you two started walking to the elevator. 

“Just took a little walk outside and checked the nearby park. Mind if I crash your twos room tonight?” Paul smiled at you, seemingly bored and in need of talk companion. “No not at all. I’ll confirm from Reesh tho. Just send a text or something so we know to dress up in time.” You laughed and exited the elevator, now at your floor. 

“Why would you? Let’s have no pajamas party!” And with that you both started giggling and separated to your rooms. 

When you got in, Richard was taking his towel off his hips and drying his hair with it. “What was so funny? Heard you and Paul giggling like school girls there.” He smiled at you. 

“Just joked about having a no pajamas party tonight, he is coming to hang out here, if it’s okay of course.” You said, half-jokingly checking him out. “Yeah! Why not. If we gonna have a nude party I won’t bother to dress up the.” Reesh threw the towel over bathroom door and went to make coffee. 

“Are you trying to tease me or aren’t you aware how your bod affects me?” Lifting your brow at him you slapped his ass, making him jump a bit and when you hugged him from behind, he wiggled his ass against your front. “C’mooonn..” You groaned in fake frustration, that Reesh answered to with a grin and more wiggling. 

“What would you think about it like actually.” Richard asked, turning around in your arms. 

“About what?” You gave him a wide grin for his out of context question. 

“About the threesome. Like what do you think if we actually tried it. I mean we don’t have to but like, if you wanted to, I'm down with it.” He looked cute when he was rambling. 

“With Paul?” He nodded, turning around and taking his coffee. “We have to ask him. I don’t even know if he is actually into guys like that. But I don’t mind. We can ask tonight.” You said and Richard gave you an affirmative hum in response and put on his bathrobe. He entered the balcony, lighting up a cig, and you followed him there. 

After few drags, he offered the same cig to you, which you took a drag from, as he still held it. You didn’t smoke frequently but sharing cigarettes with Richard was nice and became a habit. When Richard was halfway with his smoke you heard a knock on the door, and went to open it. 

“If you want me to text you beforehand it would be good if you checked your messages too.” Paul said and came in. He had clearly taken a quick shower and wore now gray t shirt and matching pair of sweatpants. Not that you actually tried to look but you swear that he was free balling, gray sweatpants aren’t the best way to hide that. 

“Oh hi! You came already. If I knew I would’ve made you coffee to.” Richard greeted when he came in, lifting his coffee cup. “Nah, no worries. I’ll rather take beer, if you happen to have some in the fridge?” 

Richard tried to nod and made a ‘Oh yeah’ hum while taking deep chug of his coffee and motioned his hand towards the fridge. Paul nodded, with that permanent smile of his and went to take one bottle, then sat at on the couch. 

_

The night went off, and you three were surprisingly not tired at all. As the time passed and you talked about everything between heaven and hell, you came to a conclusion that Paul was indeed free balling. Why did you even pay attention to such a thing? Now that you came to think about it, Richard was only wearing a bathrobe, nothing underneath. And you? You were wearing your jeans, t-shirt and even a hoodie on it all. Suddenly you felt over dressed, and accompanied with that though, very warm, hot. You undressed from your (Richards) hoodie and took a sip of your beer. 

“What’s up (y/n/n)? Why so quiet and red.” Paul asked, grinning at you. Richard gave out a laugh and pulled you to his side. “You almost match my nails!” He laughed, holding up his hand next to your face. This was just the usual teasing you got from the terror twins, and you were fine by it. Now embarrassed though you look down and clear your throat. 

“Nothing. Just got lost in trail of thought.” You smiled at them and leaned your head on Richards shoulder. You started feeling a bit tipsy. Or was it just blood pressure? 

“Y’know today after the show I gave (y/n) a kiss and guess what he said!” Richard started giggling to himself. “What?” 

“Nonono... It wasn’t anything.” You tried to hold your own laugh. 

“He said ‘if you just kissed me as lovingly as Paul’!” Richard couldn’t stop his laughing and now you were even more red. After few seconds Richards laugh embraced you and you joined him. 

“Be careful (y/n)! I’m gonna steal your man!” Paul said and moved to sit on Richards lap, hooking his other arm behind Richards head. Now you were laughing even harder. You leaned back and hold your stomach as tears ran from your eyes. When you opened your eyes again a surprising sight met you. Richard and Paul trying to kiss each other, but their wide smiles and escaping laughs disturbed that attempt. After few tries, they finally managed to purse their lips together. First you wondered why are they just giving a peck, now that it isn’t just a stage act. You got up from your laughing position and had to close your eyes for a moment, you got up too fast. Now that you opened your eyes once again, tongues were added to play. For a moment you stared at their kissing, wondering if they’ve ever kissed like this in past. 

You felt Pauls leg knock on yours and you saw that he shifted to straddle Richards thighs. Now you noticed that he was half hard, free balling super confirmed. Richards hands were on Pauls chest and his hands on both sides of Richards face. The kiss started becoming more and more intimate and you more aroused of the sight. 

As they both ran out of breath and pulled back Richard leaned his head back on the headrest and looked at you, smile creeping on his face. He hold out his hand to you as an invitation to join them, and you accepted it. You crawled closer to Richard and captured his lips to yours, starting another heated makeout. You rested your hand on Pauls tight for support and felt a pair of lips on neck, sucking and nibbling. Somewhere in that mess Richards hand found Pauls growing and yours Richards. 

“The bed. Now.” You mumbled as you and Richard separated for another breath. Paul was the first to get up, getting rid of his shirt on the go, jumping in to the bed. You dragged Richard there and stripped him from the bathrobe, revealing his soft skin and not so soft cock. You pushed him to bed, making him lay on his back, then took off your own clothing, except underwear. 

Paul positioned himself to sit on one of Richards legs and straight forward started to blow him. You took a bottle of lube from nightstand drawer and kneeled behind Paul, undressing him bare from the rest of his clothes. You started kissing his back and massaging his hips. 

“Pauchen,” You whispered to his ear, making his whole body stiffen, “We’re gonna sandwich. And Richard’s gonna fuck you while I fuck him. Hmm?” All you got as an answer was muffled moan around Richards dick. “I’ll prep myself.” Richard whimpered, pulling his leg from under Paul and lifting his other one up. You squeezed some lube on your fingers and then giving it to Reesh. 

“Have you done this before, Paul?” You asked, smearing the cold substance on his entreance and your fingers. ‘Mmmhmm’ Paul hummed, and then pulled off Richard with a bob. “Few times. By myself.” And then he started kissing up Richards chest, paying attention to his nipples. You gave a satisfied hum and pushed one digit in, earning a grunt from him. 

You enjoyed the view of Richard prepping himself, other hand holding back of Pauls head while they kissed each other’s neck. And Paul on his knees, leaning on one forearm, other hand stroking his own cock slowly. 

“Paul... You ready?” Richard asked, seemingly impatient and locking his eyes with you momentarily, reminding you of how he looked at you on stage while having the kiss. Paul nodded and you withdrew you fingers from him, stepping off the bed for a moment, taking your boxers off. 

“Aren’t you a sight, (y/n).” Paul breathed as he laid on his back, waiting for Richard to move between his legs. “I didn’t think you were the dominant one.” He continued. 

“A top mostly, guess you can say I'm dom in occasions. Reesh is a switch, he has to have his control sometimes.” You smirked as you pulled Paul closer to the edge of the bed, forcing Richard to move back on his knees too, until he felt your dick against his ass, and barely has his knees on the bed anymore. You reached for the lube and gave it to Richard again. While he coated himself and slowly entered Paul, you sucked and bit on Richards neck, pushing your body against his back in order to touch Pauls cock. 

When you heard Pauls moaning joined with Richards almost voiceless grunts you wondered why the fuck didn’t you do this earlier. For a moment you took in the sight before you, as Paul got used to the new feeling. You were lost in your though again, not noticing Richards ass pushing against your dick as he slowly started fucking Paul. 

“(y/n)? You gonna fuck me or nah?” Richard brought you out of your thoughts, as he had his head turned to look at you, mouth open and eyes half shut. You took the lube and smeared it on yourself, sighing as you finally eased inside Richard, who didn’t need much at all time to get used to you. Moaning and grunting of three men filled the room as you finally found good pace. Richard pushed himself and Paul more on the bed, finding a better angle to go deeper in Paul. 

“Fuck... I’m so close...” Paul quivered and started touching himself. Richard started licking Paul’s nipples and neck, stealing quick kisses from him. You began snapping your hips against Richard harder, which resulted him hitting Pauls prostate with more force, bringing him to his orgasm. Pauls mouth fell open, eyes screwing shut as rasped moans escaped him. As Paul dragged himself back on the bed, you curl your one arm over Richards chest, pulling him fully up on his knees, back against your front, right hand sneaking down to touch him in the same pace with your thrust. 

Richards hand found your forearm, grabbing it with force, and other hand stretched back, holding your hair. His moans started changing, sounding higher pitched now that he isn’t the one fucking anymore. Paul watched the scene in front of him mesmerized. He always had gotten dominative vibes from Richard when it came to gay sex, but now seeing (y/n) drill into him like that, remembering how he whispered to his ear, telling him how this is going to go. 

“(y/n) shit... I’m.... I’m gonna...” Richards gasping was cut by you tilting his head back and kissing him with a bruising force. You pushed him more on the bed, lifting one of your legs on there to fuck him deeper. “Pleaseee... (y/n)...” He whimpered. You were so close yourself you decided to let him. You parted from the kiss, biting his earlobe softly. 

“Mhmm... Cum for me baby.” Your grip on his dick grew and you stroked him faster, and after a few thrust he came crying. Paul swore his breath hitched for a moment there. You let go of Reesh, moving both your hands to hold on his hips while you chased your own high. Richard fell on his forearms, still whimpering as you penetrated him. You lift your head and see Paul looking at you, still spent and breathing heavily. It didn’t take long for you to come. Last second deciding, for easier clean up, you pulled out of Richard and jerked yourself, coming on his back. 

You crawled next to Richard, catching your breath. “Please tell me we’re gonna do this again...” Paul said after a while. Both you and Richard turned to look at him, that all so familiar smile back on his face. 

“I don’t mind. But the next time (y/n) is gonna be in the middle. I’m too old for this much stimulation.” Richard said, smile pulling on his lips too. “Not satisfied? Want me to try again.” You said jokingly, hand creeping down his abdomen. 

“Easy for you to say young boy.” Richard slapped your hand away, making you laugh. “I’m not that young c’mon.” You got up and went to get some small hand towels that you run under warm water, and brought them to Paul and Richard. 

After you all tidied up and dressed, well you and Richard to your night wear, Paul to his clothes, it was time to say good night. When Paul was about to leave, he grabbed your face and kissed you deeply. 

“Now Richard can wish I kissed him as lovingly as you.” Paul laughed and with that he left.


End file.
